100
by WhatUpMyPeeps
Summary: 100 PJO and HoO 100 word drabbles based on prompts of my own invention. All genres, but expect mostly humor.
1. Hazel Calender

**Hello! Look who's not dead! Me! I bet you guys were soooo worried. Anyway you are here to read this story, so there are a few things you need to know first. Every prompt was created by me drawing character names out of one hat and random words out of another. Those are the prompts I am going to be starting with, but if you have an idea feel free to leave it in a review or to Pm it to me. I will try to get to all of them, and I most likely will not go in any particular order. I think that is all you need to know. Enjoy! Oh, wait, you can probably expect at least three more updates tonight. **

* * *

Hazel was scared. Nico, her brother which was still weird to think about, she had a brother, had helped her to escape the underworld. Now, here she was standing on a hill top looking out over a huge city with giant buildings, loud cars, and tons of people wearing really bright strange clothing.

"What is this place?" She muttered quietly to herself. Nico, who seemed to have the hearing of a bat, along with their love of dark places answered her question.

"Welcome to 2011."

"2011?"

"Yep."

He dragged her into a nearby store, and pointed at a calendar.

"2011."


	2. Nico Bubbles

**Forgot to add on the first drabble that it was set right after Hazel first leaves the underworld. This one is set when Bianca and Nico are in the Lotus Hotel. **

* * *

"Bianca! Bianca!" Nine year old Nico Di Angelo was tugging impatiently on his older sister's arm.

"Come on, come on!"

"Nico, what is it, I'm trying to rest." Came Bianca's response from under a pile of blankets.

"They got a new bubble machine on the second floor! Can we go check it out? Please, please, please-"

"Nico, could you be a bit quieter? I- Achoo!" Bianca cut herself off with a sneeze. "Have a cold, and I don't feel like going. She saw the disappointed look on his face.

"But we can go tomorrow if I'm feeling better."

"Yea! Bubbles!"


	3. Piper Rubber Band

**Set after tLH, but before SoN.**

* * *

"Bet you 10 drachmas that you can't take down Clarisse with just a rubber band."

Strange how 15 simple words can get you into so much trouble. Piper wasn't even sure how she had gotten into that stupid bet with Leo. All she knew was that she was in the sword fighting arena facing off with Clarisse and armed with only a single rubber band.

Leo's voice echoed around the arena "Three, Two, One, Fight!"

Piper took a wild shot with her rubber band and hit Clarisse in the eye. Clarisse's hands went up to her face, which allowed Piper time to grab Clarisse's electric spear, and put it at her neck.

"Cough it up, Valdez."

* * *

**Crap, this one was a bit over 100 words, but I got it down as far as I could go. Oh well...**


	4. Percy Owls

**Set after tLO but before tLH.**

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Hmmm." Annabeth acknowledged that she'd heard Percy.

"Is it just me, or are those staring at us?"

She briefly looked up from the mythology book she was reading.

"What owls?"

"How do you not se-" Percy started indignantly, but stopped as his eyes widened.

"Annabeth! They're coming right for me! Percy began screaming and batting away at the owls attacking his beautiful face.

"Annabeth! Help!" Percy stood up and continued his manic swatting, and ran down the hill towards camp.

Annabeth looked up from her book again.

"Percy, did you say something, wait where did you go? Percy!"


	5. Leo Picture

**Set at no specific time really. **

* * *

A little known fact about Leo Valdez: He likes to take pictures. It's not that he wants to be in the pictures himself; it's that he wants to remind him of the people who could get hurt if he loses control again. It gives him the motivation to keep running. If he isn't near the people he loves, he can't hurt them. He takes a picture, and then he moves on, to save them from the menace that is Leo Valdez.

"Say cheese!"

Click.

If only the seven had known what that one little picture meant to Leo. Maybe they wouldn't have taken it in the first place.

* * *

**Darn, this one is over slightly too... On another note, that was my 5th chapter tonight! Whoooo! That is a record for me, just don't expect it to happen again. Oh, and for those of you that have read my story Word of the Day, I'm most likely not going to be updating it again. I'm contemplating taking it down. Please leave your thoughts on this in the comments or Pm. Thanks. ****This is my last update for tonight, so see you next update.**

**~Peeps**


	6. Frank Slinky

**Hey, look who updated two days in a row! That's right, this girl! Oh, and because I forgot to say this in previous chapters, I own Percy Jackson about as much as I own a Lamborghini. 'Nuff said. **

**Set any time on the Argo II after the Chinese handcuff thing. **

* * *

If Frank thought the Chinese handcuff incident was bad, it was nothing compared to the mess he was in. Honestly, he had just been trying to have a bit of fun. It's not like he intentionally got himself stuck in dachshund form, and tangled up in a slinky.

He heard a voice call out.

"Frank?"

Finally! Frank had been yipping for the last half hour trying to get someone's attention. _Maybe they can help me out of this mess, _thought Frank.

He took back his previous statement as he saw Leo open the door.

Let the Toy Story jokes commence.


	7. Jason Pinecone

**Set after tLH.**

* * *

Jason absentmindedly kicked at a pinecone. His friends were all busy doing one thing or another. He sighed. He was sooo board right now. He had absolutely nothing to do. He aimed another kick at the pinecone trying to see how far it would go when he was startled by a voice behind him.

"I never liked pinecones much either." Jason whirled around and saw his older (younger?) sister.

"Thalia!"

"Hey little bro."

Jason and Thalia spent the rest of the day together, relishing in each other's company. They were walking toward their cabin when Jason brought up Thalia's comment on pinecones.

"It's a long story."

* * *

**That wasn't my favorite chapter ever, but oh well. If you guys have any prompts, please leave them in the comments. While you're at it, I would love to hear what you guys think. That's probably my last update for tonight.**

**Peace,**

**~Peeps**


	8. Annabeth Books

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I was sure I was going to update tonight because I has homework and track practice, but this idea hit me as I was doing the dishes and I couldn't help but write it. I know that there are many ways to take this prompt, but I took the humorous way. Enjoy! **

* * *

Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. She knew that it wasn't smart to read these books, but she couldn't help herself. They were so good and addicting! She loved the characters and the storyline. It was riveting; she was completely hooked. The story enthralled her. The book was one of the great modern works of literature. Annabeth found that she couldn't put it down. She had even brought it with her to sword practice. She had to tear herself from the page she was reading as Percy hesitantly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, Annabeth, why are you reading Twilight?"

* * *

**Just on a side note, I personally hate Twilight, but I have nothing against those who do. Anyway that was the only update for tonight.**

**Peace,**

**~Peeps**


	9. Leo Pimple

**Hey, guys sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy with track practices and meets. Writers block doesn't help much either. On the bright side I was able to write this for you while I was at my grandma's today. Happy Easter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Jason!" and out of breath Leo Valdez ran up to his best friend. Jason whirled around.

"Leo what-"

"Its," Leo gasped. "huge." Jason stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Jason was only able to make out a few more words. Huge, hideous, and monstrous seemed to be the only words Leo could manage at the moment. Jason immediately took this to mean monster.

"Where?" Asked Jason hurriedly.

"Don't you see it, its right in front of you!"

"I don't see any monsters around here."

"Monsters? Jason, what are _you_ talking about? _I _was talking about my huge pimple."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the 30 seconds it took you to read this. I'll most likely be updating one more time tonight, so stay tuned! Oh and I've been meaning to thank my reviewers, favoriters and followers; kassydaPJgeek14, Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, CandySHINE, readingaddict24, and go-dauntlesscake-bluecookies. Thanks for the support, love you guys.**

**Peace,**

**~Peeps**


	10. Nico Forever

Forever was a foreign concept to Nico, even though he was surrounded by immortals. Every good thing he ever had always seemed to end too soon. The time before the Lotus Casino? He barley remembered. The time in the Lotus Casino? That was the closest thing he got to forever. Bianca? She was the one he thought would never leave. He was proved wrong when she left him for the hunters, right before she-no he wasn't going to think about that.

Even now, sitting in Tartarus, Nico wasn't sure he could understand forever. Why was he enduring this pain for a world in which nothing ever lasts?

* * *

**Well, that was sad. But who doesn't love Nico angst in the morning? **

**My imaginary friend, Filly: But you're typing this at 9:20 PM.**

**Me: Shut up Filly. Nobody likes a smart alack.**

**Filly: That means Annabeth likes me then.**

**Me: -_-'**

**See what I have to live with every day? Oh, I almost forgot, this is my 10th chapter people! 1/10 of the way there! Remember, reviews and prompts are appreciated! :)  
**

**Peace,**

**~Peeps**


	11. Jason Superman

**This drabble was a request from kassydaPJgeek14. I hope this is what you were looking for. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Jason saw his Halloween costume, he made a mental vow never to doubt his girlfriend's strength again.

Now, looking at the skin tight suit, complete with large S, and cape he was supposed to wear, Jason was positive Piper couldn't have picked a worse costume for him. He knew the whole outfit in general would stick out like a sore thumb. There was no way he could walk through camp and not be stared at.

As Jason was making his way to the door, he saw something out side: Percy in an Aquaman suit.

Suddenly, Superman didn't seem too bad.

* * *

**Remember, prompts are always welcome and accepted. **

**Peace,**

**~Peeps**


	12. Hazel Kindle Fire

**Hey guys...long time no see? Sorry about the long wait. I have a semi good excuse. Track. The practice and meets are taking up quite a bit of my time lately. Writers block also contributed to to lateness of this chapter. That and my recent abduction into the One Piece fandom.(Thanks violleet. -**.**-) Anyway this was a prompt from a guest known as No One. If you're still reading this No One, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Hazel wasn't fond of the 21st century. Sure it had its perks, but the things that confused her vastly outnumbered them. She was often confused when one of the seven would make some sort of reference to modern times. They would have to stop the conversation so that they could explain it to her.

Now here she was, looking at one of the strange devices that the Amazons had made. She had seen enough tablets by now to know what it was; the name that was confusing her this time.

What kind of fire do they think they are kindling?

* * *

**You can expect at least one more chapter today. There might be more, but I have other things I need to do today.**

**Peace, **

**~Peeps**


	13. Percy Candy

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the candies mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

"Hey Annabeth." Said girl looked up at her boyfriend who had his feet sticking in the ocean.

"Yes, Percy."

"You know what I just realized?" Percy answered his own question. "The seven are each like a type of candy."

"Oh, really. Then what kind of candy am I?"

"You're a Smartie, or Nerds either one works." Annabeth raised an eyebrow at this.

"Nerd?"

"In a good way of course." He hurried on. "Leo is a Whatchamacallit. Hazel would be Rock Candy, and Frank would be a gummy bear. Or any Mars product I guess, they both fit."

Annabeth was smiling at Percy's antics. "What would you be?"

"I would be a Swedish Fish." He stated proudly. Percy continued to list candy comparisons.

"Piper would be a Dove Bar, and Jason would be, umm, I know! Jason would be an Airhead!"

* * *

**I hope that made you chuckle. It was really fun to write. I know that it is over 100 words, but I don't care. **

**Filly in a horrible singing voice: "I love it. I love it!"**

**Me: "Ok, who gave Filly candy again..."**

**Leo: "I think he got it from you water bottle of candy that you got from the orthodontist when you got your braces off."**

**Me: "Oh yeah forgot about that...Anyway, I got my braces off, I got my braces off! '*does happy dance***

**Filly and Leo: *back away slowly***

**Peace,**

**~Peeps**


	14. Connor Fun

**Guess what guys, I'm updating again today! Not just this one chapter but seven more! Can you believe that, nine chapters in one day! This is crazy! Consider it an apology for not updating in credit for this chapter's prompt and the rest of the ones I will be publishing today go to my brother.**

* * *

Connor looked at his older brother Travis who had just come back with the items from his half of the list for their epic night of pranks. He double checked that they had everything.

Cabin Three Poseidon: Fish Sticks. Check.

Cabin Four Demeter: Weed Killer. Check

Cabin Five Ares: Pink Fluffy Unicorns. Check.

Cabin Six Athena: Spiders. Check.

Cabin Seven Apollo: Black Paint. Check.

Cabin Eight Artemis: Posters of hot guys. Check

Cabin Nine Hephaestus: Sledge hammer for smashing. Check.

Cabin Ten Aphrodite: Clothing from the 80's. Check.

Cabin Eleven Hermes: :)

Cabin Twelve Dionysus/Mr. D: Wine bottles filled with water. Check.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**You know one thing that annoys me to no end, people who call Travis and Connor twins. Travis is a year older than Connor!  
**


	15. Reyna Banana

**This is set before they are on Circe's Island.**

* * *

"I bet you a banana that you can't climb that tree over there." A six year old Reyna pointed to a giant tree. Her older sister, Hylla, looked at her strangely.

"A banana?"

Reyna looked at Hylla innocently. "Yes, a banana."

"Why a banana?"

"Because I like bananas. Now are you gonna climb it or not?"

"Sure kiddo."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hylla was an excellent climber, but suddenly a big gust of wind blew through the tree and she lost her grip.

"Hylla!" Reyna ran to her sister on the ground. Hylla looked at her and smiled.

"You sooo owe me a banana."


	16. Dakota Birds

**This isn't so much Dakota Bird as it is Dakota Kool-aid but oh well.**

* * *

Dakota was happy. He was really, extremely happy right now. Why was Dakota so happy? He had managed to steal back his flask of Kool-Aid. This Kool-Aid was special: It contained ten times the normal amount of sugar.

He was now on his 15 refill of Kool-Aid and was starting to feel a bit off. The sugar high that normally came with this much sugar consumption seemed to be absent. Dakota found this slightly odd, but the friendly green flamingos told him everything was fine. He didn't need to worry about anything.

Dakota trusted these birds. Yes, everything was fine.


	17. Jason Ceiling Fan

**This is set when every, I don't really have a set time.**

* * *

It was hot. It wasn't just hot, it was hot _**and**_ humid. It wasn't like 85 degrees either. It was freaking 99 degrees. And humid. Very humid. Like 80% humidity.

Needless to say, everyone was miserable. None so much as Jason Grace, son of Zeus. He was laying in Cabin one and cursing his bad luck that his was the only cabin that did have any sort of ventilation, air conditioning or otherwise. Even a ceiling fan would be welcome right now.

Just think, nice cool air being blown constantly in his face. That would feel so- wait a minute. He had wind powers. Jason felt like smacking himself.

He commanded a breeze to blow at him. Ahhhh. So much better than a ceiling fan.


	18. Gwen Box

Beep. Beep.

Gwen groaned and rolled over.

Ugggg. 7:00 was way too early to be up.

Beep. Beep.

Gosh, would the alarm just shut up.

Beep. Beep.

Oh, right, she had to push the button.

…...

There, better. Finally she could go back to sleep.

Thud. Thud.

_What_ _now_?! Gwen got up and slowly made her way to the door.

Who ever had disturbed her sleep was going to get it.

She finally got to the door and opened it, a scolding on the tip of her tongue, only to shut her mouth when she saw that nobody was there.

"What the-" Then she saw the box. A box of chocolates.

Maybe mornings weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**This one was fun to write. Oh, and this is set sometime after Gwen "dies".**


	19. Leo Potatoes

**Hey has anyone else noticed that I only seem to write prompts for Leo that start with P.**

* * *

Leo was board. Completely and totally board. Chiron was droning on about something or other, Leo really didn't know, he wasn't paying attention. Instead he was staring at his mashed potatoes. He found himself wondering about who had ever invented mashed potatoes. Seriously, who thought, _I'm gonna take this brown thing I found in the ground, boil it and mash it up. It will be delicious! _

Leo's conclusion: Mashed Potatoes are useless and stupid. He absentmindedly loaded some potatoes onto his spoon and pulled back. The look on Clarisse's face when the potato missile hit her was hilarious.

Maybe potatoes weren't useless after all.


	20. Nyssa Peppers

**Alright guys, last one for tonight. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nyssa was a simple girl. There were only three main things you needed to know about her. First, she liked machines, building and fixing them. Second, she loved spicy foods, if it had some sort of pepper in it, she would eat it. Third, Nyssa loved her cabin mates, her family, even if they weren't related by blood. She loved them more than she loved peppers and machines combined.

So, when Leo gave her a spicy dish, full of peppers, that he had made himself, and presented it to her in an old beat up car, that needed a lot of work, it was probably the best birthday present ever.

* * *

**20 chapters down, 80 more to go. Wish me luck guys! Remember Prompts are greatly appreciated! Thanks to those that have given me prompts, No One and ****kassydaPJgeek14. You guys are great! **

******Peace,**

******~Peeps**


	21. Annabeth Peal

**Look who's back! Bet you didn't expect me back this soon, huh? I actually have four chapters to upload tonight. I'm on a roll, seriously, 13 chapters in 2 days. Anyway enough of that enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Athena Cabin, Camp-Half Blood, Long Island, New York, USA. 10:50 A.M.

Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Goode, and Percy Jackson are locked in a fierce battle of the most difficult game ever to fall into demigod hands: Banana Grams. Annabeth only has one tile left to place. Malcolm has two. Poor Percy has 10. Who will win the battle to yell peal, and grab one of the last three remaining tiles?

~10 minutes latter~

Annabeth is trying her hardest, but she can't seem to decide if her tile has a n or a u on it. Meanwhile, Malcolm is also struggling with his tiles, is that a m or a w. A d or a b. Malcolm would really like to know. Looks like Annabeth has figured out that it is indeed a n. She is going to place it.

"Peal!"

"Percy?"

* * *

**I know this was way over 100 words, but I was trying out a new style of writing. I had a ton of fun writing this. In case it wasn't clear, Percy some how managed to beat Annabeth and Malcolm at Banana Grams. If you have never played that game, look it up; it's a lot of fun. I'm just too lazy to explain it in an author's note.**


	22. Piper Sunshine

**This prompt was curtsy of my mom. Love you, happy Mothers Day! 3**

* * *

Piper groaned as she heard the piercing cry echoing thrush the house. She looked over at Jason; he was sleeping like the dead.

Piper sighed and walked to the nursery one room over. She made her way to the crib in the corner of the rom. She picked up her 6 month old daughter, Thalia Millie Grace. Piper rocked her slowly, but Thalia continued to scream and wail.

'_Why can't she just sleep through one night?' _Thought Piper.

She decided to change tactics.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are grey.

You'll never know dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

* * *

**My mom actually used to sing this song to me all the time, just thought I would throw that out there. :)**


	23. Katie Revenge

Katie was furious. She was going to murder Travis Stoll. Katie was used to Travis' pranks, but this time he had gone too far.

Travis had had the audacity to steal her magic watering can. It was the only thing that her mother, Demeter, had ever given her.

She spotted Travis at the edge of the lake. Katie was about to start yelling, when she had a better idea. She snuck up behind Travis and pushed him head-first into the water.

Katie watched as he was fully submerged in lake water and picked up her watering can.

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

**Ahhh, I love the smell of Tratie in the morning. Not a word Filly, we already had this conversation.**

**Filly: I wasn't-**

**Me: Not a word!**


	24. Travis T-Rex

**This chapter is brought to you by my dino obsessed cousin.**

* * *

Travis thought that T-Rexes were the best dinosaurs ever. They were so big and strong, they could do whatever they wanted to. T-Rexes were the undisputed kings of the prehistoric world.

If he was a T-Rex he would be able to keep the monsters away. Not just from him but from Connor too. Maybe if he got rid of all the monsters, other little kids would be safe and wouldn't have to be scared anymore.

Travis looked back at Connor's terrified face. He made up his mind. He charged the hellhound in front of him brandishing his knife.

He was a T-Rex.

* * *

**:) I love it when Travis is little and gets all protective over Connor. That's all for tonight folks, I hope you enjoyed and I didn't wast 5 min of your life!**

**Peace,**

**~Peeps**


	25. Clarisse Fear

**This prompt is from the lovely Geek with Glasses who requested Clarisse with some sort of fear. One of the ones she suggested was clowns. I ****personally have never seen the movie It, but I hear it supposed to be terrifying to someone with a phobia of clowns. Happy reading!**

* * *

Clarisse was the big, tough, mess with me and you're dead, daughter of Ares.

She wasn't scared of anything.

So, when the Campers voted for their bi-monthly movie to be _It_, her heart most definitely did not skip a beat.

When her siblings were running around screaming about how they couldn't wait, and this was going to be the best movie _ever, _she most definitely did not yell at them to shut up, and _could they just get ready?!_

And when they finally, _finally, _started the movie she most definitely did not squeeze the Hades out of Chris' hand.

Because, she was Clarisse and she was not afraid.

* * *

**Guess what I just realized? This is my 25th chapter! 0.0 1/4 of the way there! **

***Throws confetti in the air* Partyyyyyyyy!**


	26. Nico Princess

**This chapters prompt was from kassydaPJgeek14. Not sure if this is what you were thinking of, but oh well, I hope you like it. I'll be writing the smile one soon, but I don't want a bunch of Nico drabbles back to back.**

* * *

Nico knew he was a dead man. Not only had he told the whole Aphrodite Cabin that love was worthless to their face, he had bashed all of the couples at camp.

Yeah, not his brightest idea.

Nico figured he would be safe if he locked himself in his cabin, no way they would ever come into the creepiest place in camp.

Sadly, Nico was wrong. Everyone else knew better than to underestimate Aphrodite's children when it comes to matters of love.

But they were too scared of Nico to say anything.

So when Nico came out of Cabin 13 the next day looking like a Disney princess, nobody said a word.

* * *

**A special thanks to my reviewers: ****kassydaPJgeek14, ****Guest, ****Geek Without Glasses, ****Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, and ****hello this is me speaking.**

**My favoriters: ****Greeks vs Geeks, ****SonofApollo, and ****kassydaPJgeek14.**

**My followers: ****Geek Without Glasses, Greeks vs Geeks, hello this is me speaking, kassydaPJgeek14, readingaddict24, and go-dauntlesscake-bluecookies.**

**Thanks guys, it means a lot!**

**Happy All Da Ladies Love Leo Day! Sorry I didn't have a drabble for Leo, I had a Track Meet tonight, and I don't have any prompts for Leo right now. Help! The only reason you got these two chapters tonight was because I already had them written over the weekend. Today was the first chance I've gotten to update this story. Please, prompts are needed!**

**Peace,**

**~Peeps**


End file.
